1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program capable of easily searching data such as image data obtained as a result of a photographing operation carried out by using a digital camera for desired data by clustering the data to be searched.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a digital camera stores digital image data in a memory along with metadata such as a date/time at which the image data is generated as a picture resulting from a photographing operation.
With popularization of the digital camera, a variety of applications for managing pieces of image data in a computer is also provided (or put in the market). For example, a management application clusters pieces of image data in a layer structure based on photographing dates, which are included in metadata. A photographing date includes a year, a month and a day, on which photographing operations are carried out to generate pieces of image data.
In addition, documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-228528 discloses an image photographing apparatus for managing pieces of picture data by clustering (or classifying) the pieces of picture data into groups on the basis of photographing dates/times and photographing locations.